


Chained

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, Aftercare, Biting, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Inflation, Kissing, M/M, Mild S&M, Object Insertion, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Link by link, to the accompaniment of shivering flesh and muted groans, Stiles looked on with glee…





	

Derek was on his knees and elbows, head bowed enough that some of his hair, wet with sweat, were touching the soft surface of the bed. There was a fitted plastic sheet over the bedspread and it is covered in fluids - clumps of semen drying in the cold air of the ac, sweat, a bit of piss, spit, ass juices and slippery sticky lube that seem to coat full areas of the bed. To the side sits a small collection of toys – vibrators, dildos, plugs and one fur tail. Everything is used. Derek’s hands and thighs are quivering, his knees making minute adjustment to counter the blooming weight in his stomach. His breath is loud and harsh. The only other sound is of bare feet walking around the bed going to and fro in a half circle as Stiles watches from all the angel.

Stiles gives an audible sight before he plucks up his phone from the dresser and takes a picture of Derek from the side, his form fully visible in the bright light. His distended stomach as well. Stiles takes a few more pictures till he is satisfied. Then he steps upto the bed, get a hold of Derek’s hair and tugs till his face is bowed back from the body. His face is beautiful. His lips are red and plump and face is flushed. A little snot is hanging off one nostril. Both his eye lashes are clumpy with unshed tears and his eyes are unfocused, looking at Stiles and beyond. He looks completely wrecked and ready to cry. Or do anything Stiles want him to. Stiles lowers his head slowly and then walks back to the other end of the bed.

Derek is hard again, but not mindful about it. Stiles gets on the bed and drapes his hand over Derek’s spine, sweeping his hand down slowly, letting the sweat fall in drops from the arch and disappear into the mess of his asshole. White dribbles of cum is still oozing from Derek’s hold and Stiles touches it last, feather touches that make Derek whine under his breath. Stiles take off his hand only for the other to plant itself in the middle of Derek’s chest. Stiles pushes and with a half aborted breath Derek rises till he is on his hands. He shakes more now, a constant shiver in his limbs so that Stiles has to support Derek’s weight now. He lightly touches the taunt skin of Derek’s stomach and Stiles swears that he can hear the clink of the links.

Derek goes stock still, the sensations he is feeing getting more intense. Stiles touches more than, lightly prodding in places and he can’t get over how full Derek feels, how tight and hot and thin his skin feels. There is just something awe inspiring to be able to see Derek like this. To make Derek _look_ like this. The insane amount of trust Derek has placed on him, not to hurt him, and always bring him back, makes Stiles want to bring those old bullies from his school and show them Derek and crow to their faces, ‘See, see how he trusts me, see how worthy he thinks I am, see how much I am loved.’ Stiles does not do it of course, but he does dream of it still.

Stiles notices that Derek is shaking too much now so he pushes Derek down in the front so that he is back on his elbows again. He makes a lovely and long groan at that, the change is position definitely working. Stiles leans in to kiss Derek’s neck, his shoulder, shoulder blades, the knobs of his spine till he reaches the globes of Derek’s ass. Those he bit to more moans from Derek. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s balls and jerked him twice before returning to his hold, thumbing at the rim only for it to sink into the soft velvety warmth inside. Stiles tugs at the rim, making his fingers dance there, and at last hooks his forefinger through the link that is half showing through the gaping hole.

Link by link, to the accompaniment of shivering flesh and muted groans, Stiles pulls and looks on with glee as Derek’s asshole keeps contracting and expanding around each link as they vacate him. Derek has lowered his head to the bed, and widened his legs to give Stiles more space. Seven links out and Derek starts cumming. They are not shots, or anything forceful, but he is leaking onto the bed below as Stiles very slowly and steadily pulls the chain out. Stiles is hard and dribbling pre cum as well as he looks at Derek’s ass reluctantly give way to the now warm chain, pulling at each link so that Stiles has to actually pull it out. The silver coloured chain gleams in the light and makes Stiles want to lick it clean and put it back in but he doesn’t.

When he is completely done, Derek’s asshole is a beautiful gape that refuse to close. The lips quiver and compels Stiles to lick them, kiss them, tongue inside that warm expanse and Derek gives out a half wail, a half shout, coming one more time, just a few drop spilling this time and his body shuddering in convulsions. Stiles scrambles to put his hard cock into Derek and does it in one swift and smooth movement that make both groan. Stiles was so turned on by Derek and near coming that he explodes within a few thrusts and falls over Derek, his orgasm wiping the breath right out of him. His cock is still inside Derek and he is plastered to his back when Derek looks back over his shoulder at Stiles.

Stiles cock gives a tiny effort to get hard again right away but it is a wasted endeavour. Stiles is too wiped out to get it up. But he is always ready for kisses with Derek as he slips off his back and wriggles till their faces are close, body sliding through a mess of cold and sticky lube and come and whatnot because he has to, _has to_ kiss Derek with the whole of his being. Stiles kisses and licks and swipes his tongue into Derek till he is being kissed back with equal fervor. They kiss and kiss till their lips are swollen and heartbeats steady. They kiss till Derek’s eyes are no longer wet and face scrunched at the position he is in. Stiles cups Derek’s cheek and kisses him right on the nose and then sits up on the bed, feeling a bit disgusted at their play bed.

Derek suddenly rolls over, sweeps Stiles right off the bed and hauls both of their asses to the bathroom to Stiles happy laughter and Derek’s happier smile.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Thanks for reading. Please, kudo and comment. also please let me know if I missed any tags. Enjoy!


End file.
